Brothers through time
by XSupplice
Summary: Disaster struck, so they reversed time, going back twenty years to stem the tides of time that destroyed their home. pairing hesitantly at NaruHina and SasuIno. More details inside.


AN- hey, I'm trying my hand at a Naruto fanfiction. I'm kinda following the example of EroSlackerMica and his "blonds have more fun" (and the sequel) and "we are…" (don't get the title). I'm prolly not gonna do as good a job, but you gotta start somewhere; I promise it'll be at least a little original. I should be updating more frequently now that school's over and such, but no promises.

The pairings are also kinda undecided. Was originally gonna be NaruSaku and SasuIno, but I got sidetracked by a bunch of Sakura bashing NaruHina fics before I finally convinced myself to write this, so that's what it's starting as. If people want it as NaruSaku, just let me know. If you want it to stay as it is, also let me know. And no, it's not a harem. And no, Sasuke's not gonna be a total jerk; his relationship (as friends) with Naruto is gonna be more how I hoped it would end up in the cannon, so they'll be friends. If you don't like that, don't read it.

Anyway, thanks for listening to my ramblings, or not, if you didn't. Here's your fanfic. Sorry if it sucks.

Oh, and standard Naruto fanfic speech/thought guidelines apply

_Thinking_

"**Demon/really low voice"**

_**Demon/really low voice thinking**_

Don't own Naruto, cause if I did, I wouldn't be doing this…

Sasuke Uchiha woke up disoriented. He groaned and reached out toward the right side of the bed, hoping to find his wife. When he hand found nothing, he concluded she must've already woken.

_Maybe she's making breakfast. Her pancakes are delicious…_ Sauske thought to himself.

_Wait, something's off. I don't feel right._

The Uchiha's eyes snapped open.

_Wait. Why am I in this room? I haven't slept in here since… Oh shit…_

Sasuke bolted to the nearby bathroom, startled at the image in the mirror. _Oh crap…_

He waved his hand. The twelve-year-old in the mirror did the same.

_What the?_

Then he remembered.

The Gennin test…

Team 7…

Wave…

Chunnin exams…

Cursed seal…

Gaara…

Orochimaru…

Akatsuki…

Itachi…

Returning to Konoha…

Reuniting with the Rookie 9…

Earning Naruto's trust again…

Falling in love with Ino…

Naruto as Hokage…

Being ANBU…

Being happy…

Then…

"Danzo…" he growled.

The attack…

His friends dying…

The Forbidden Scroll…

The Fox helping…

Going back…

"Damn, I can't believe that worked," Sasuke muttered to himself.

Naruto had gathered his closest remaining friends, and used the same Forbidden Scroll he stole the night he became a Gennin, along with the help of the Nine-Tails, sent himself and his brothers into the past.

"Well, I'm here. I hope he made it too. It'll be hell trying to become friends with him if he doesn't remember. Better go and find him."

Sasuke went and pulled on a set of the normal clothes that he wore at the time.

_Gotta get something better. This collar is gonna drive me insane. And get Naruto something that isn't orange… yeah, that'll be my first priority, provided he remembers…_

Sasuke immediately darted out of the Uchiha compound. He didn't make it far when he noticed an orange blur moving in the opposite direction up the trees alongside the road. Naruto and Sasuke both came to a halt and regarded eachother.

Both had the same thought on their minds: _Does he remember?_ _How do I tell?_

Naruto squinted at the Uchiha, looking deep in concentration.

Finally, he asked, "When's my birthday?"

The raven headed boy felt a satisfied smirk tug on his lips. _Smart as ever dobe._

"October 10th. I assume you remember too?"

"Yup, sure do."

"Good, what's the plan?"

"Go to the Academy, become Gennins, make sure stuff doesn't go the same way this time."

"Hn. That's it? Is that all you got _Hokage_?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh, come on, I'll have a more detailed plan when we get there. Right now I just want to find some clothes that aren't orange, and get to training. I'm glad it's break, so we'll have a little time to get used to being weak," countered the blond.

"Good plan. I need to do the same, only not quite as badly. I can help though; they won't jack the prices on me. We also need to get some real ninja gear. I've got access to the Uchiha treasury, so money's not an issue."

"You sure?" inquired the still tree-bond youth.

"Yeah, you saved me from myself and a fate worse than death last time. You helped me get true happiness. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks teme."

"No problem dobe."

"Hey, you've got all those jutsu scrolls in your clan library, right?" Naruto asked as he descended from the tree.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well most of the one's I remember are all A ranked, cause when I was an adult, chakra wasn't an issue, but it is now, unless I want to use the fox's, but that'll be risky in this young form."

"Yeah, I they're there. That's a good idea. And speaking of the baka fox, how is he?"

"He's ok. He remembers everything. How's it feel not to have that mark on your neck?"

"Wonderful. No irritating voices telling me to kill things. We should get going. How are we gonna spin this though. People are gonna notice. And what about…?"

"We'll get to him later. Remember? his memories are locked until we release them. And I got a plan; here's how it'll go…" Naruto began his explanation as the pair began to walk into town, hoping to refit themselves and get re-acquainted with they're new/old bodies and lives.

AN so there's the first chapter. Hoping to have the second one up by in the next few days. No promises though.

And yes, there is another 'sleeper' time traveler. Won't say whom though. I might actually make it two, but I was worried that four with knowledge of the future would be too much. Let me know what you think about the whole thing, pairings, extra people who know what's happening, and the like.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
